


For Mazokuchan

by erengelion



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erengelion/pseuds/erengelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mazokuchan, who requested some cute HaruRin. I hope you like both of them. (I wasn't sure if you would like the HaruRin pic so I created another piece ^^')</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Mazokuchan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazokuchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazokuchan/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/ZLfhv9H)

[](http://imgur.com/Ewdkx4v)

You can click on the images for the full sized pics.


End file.
